Tetsucabra
Summary The first Amphibian fought in Monster Hunter 4, Tetsucabra is a large frog-like monster. In-game description: Amphibians with unique jaws and tusks that they use to sift through rocks for prey. They use their powerful hind legs to traverse steep terrain. It can also use the large boulders it digs up to obstruct a predator's vision and make a hasty retreat. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-B | Low 6-B Name: Tetsucabra | Berserk Tetsucabra | Drilltusk Tetsucabra Origin: Monster Hunter Gender: Varies Age: Various Classification: Amphibian Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation (Can carry around large rocks, can rip massive boulders out of the ground and can dig through the ground at reasonable speed), Sound Manipulation, Rage Power, Status Effect Inducement (Can reduce an opponent's Stamina), Ice Manipulation (When in an ice area the rocks it uses will be made out of snow and ice), Oil Manipulation (The scales of a Tetsucabra is used mainly for camouflage inside caves and on them is a special oil that holds heat), Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Every monster has a power to overcome frenzy virus), Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation | All the previous abilities, except Ice Manipulation (Doesn't inhabit ice areas), and the addition of Explosion Manipulation (The rocks it uses explode on impact) | Same as regular Tetsucabra Attack Potency: City Block Level (Likely comparable to other monsters such as Rathalos) | City Block Level (Should be as strong as regular Tetsucabra) | Small Country Level+ (Comparable to Kushala Daora) Speed: Supersonic (Able to go toe-to-toe with The Hunter) | Supersonic | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can rip boulders out of the ground which are around its size) Striking Strength: City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Country Class+ Durability: City Block level | City Block level (Can withstand the explosions it creates with its rocks) | Small Country Level+ Stamina: High (Can keep fighting hunters for minutes while being bombarded with several attacks) Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, Tens of meters with Fatigue spit or rock throws Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Has a higher weakness to Dragon Element, which directly attacks the mind, than the average hunter: Tetsucabra has -5% resistance, while an Average Hunter has 0% resistance) Weaknesses: Water and Thunder | Ice and Thunder | Same as regular Tetsucabra Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bite:' A simple bite. *'Claw Swipe:' A simple claw swipe with either claw. *'Spit:' A blob of a fatiguing substance will be shot at an opponent which will drain Stamina. *'Rock Crush:' Tetsucabra will rip a rock out of the ground with its jaws which it will then crush. *'Jump:' Tetsucabra will leap at an opponent, sometimes with a rock in its jaws. *'Boulder:' Tetsucabra will rip a boulder out of the ground with its jaws which will eventually fall over to crush foes. *'Charge:' Tetsucabra will charge at an opponent. *'Body Slam:' Tetsucabra will lift either side of its body and then slam it down. Key: Tetsucabra | Berserk Tetsucabra | Drilltusk Tetsucabra Gallery Berserk Tetsucabra.png|Berserk Tetsucabra Drilltusk Tetsucabra.png|Drilltusk Tetsucabra Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Monster Hunter Category:Tier 8 Category:Earth Users Category:Sound Users Category:Rage Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Game Characters Category:Capcom Category:Amphibians